Christmas Chips
by Ghostring
Summary: Es navidad. Kagome consigue traer a sus amigos consigo al Japón moderno, pero durante el viaje Miroku sufre un altercado que le hace olvidar la noche anterior. Inuyasha no está muy contento con esto.        Yaoi.


**Copyright:** Rumiko Takahashi, la Shogakukan o.o ..yop :3 ya saben.

**Advertencia:** SHOUNEN AI! o.ó si no les gusta fuera de aquí.

**Notas:** siempre quise que las amigas de Kagome conocieran a los amigos de Kagome (huh?), así que aquí está n-nU no me pidan muchas explicaciones... no es un fanfic muy pensado que digamos xP como sea...

**Christmas Chips**

1. Japón Actual y los recuerdos que se han ido.

Parpadeó, ligeramente, sintiendo cómo la luz del sol caía sobre su rostro en pequeñas fuentes. Las imágenes seguían distorsionadas, pero poco a poco regresaban a la normalidad, detrás de la niebla que cubría sus ojos violetas.

Y fue extraño, tal vez demasiado, cuando aquél cuerpecito golpeó al suyo y una mano tiró con suavidad de su manga.

"¿Houshi-sama?"

_¿Quién me llama?_

Jadeó, cuando la luz entró de lleno en sus ojos y de golpe volvió a cerrarlos con un movimiento pesado.

Pero aquél cuerpo sobre el suyo se presionó todavía más contra su espalda y la mano suave volvió a tirar de su ropa.

"Houshi-sama, despierte."

_No deseo despertar. Déjame seguir durmiendo..._

"¡Miroku-sama!"

_¿Kagome-sama?_

Y entonces, muy a su pesar, sus ojos volvieron a abrirse al escenario ahora completamente nítido ante sus ojos: un pozo viejo, una habitación oscura y la luz del sol cayendo en cascada por las escaleras maltratadas y polvorientas que había frente a él.

_¿En dónde...?_

El peso de aquél cuerpo desapareció por completo, con un maullido, y de pronto una mano más grande y tosca que la otra tiró de la tela de su ropa, arrastrándole hacia sí, hasta que ambos cuerpos se golpearon bruscamente.

"¡Despierta de una buena vez, bouzou de mierda!"

Ahí sí que abrió los ojos, parpadeando con fuerza y observando las orbes doradas de Inuyasha a pocos centímetros de su rostro, observándole, irritados.

"¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué fue lo que...?"

"¿Qué?" Inuyasha sonrió, con una ceja alzada y un gesto de autosuficiencia. "¿Vas a decirme que el golpe te afectó la cabeza?"

"¿De qué estás...?"

"¡Miroku!" el cuerpo pequeño de Shippou saltó sobre sus hombros, con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios. "¡¡Deberías verlo, Miroku!! ¡Deberías verlo!" sus ojos brillando con la emoción contenida.

Miroku le miró, confundido, y luego regresó la mirada hacia Inuyasha. "¿V-Ver qué?"

Las cejas del hanyou se arquearon todavía más.

"¿Estás bromeando?"

"¿Bromeando?"

"¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?"

"¿Recordar?" llevándose una mano a la nuca, el houshi volvió la cabeza hacia el sitio donde Kagome y Sango le observaban con curiosidad. "¿Kagome-sama?"

Ella simplemente le miró, sorprendida.

----------------------------------

La casa era grande, un templo en realidad. La vieja habitación a su espalda quedó olvidada frente al amplio patio, el Go-Shin-Boku frente a ellos y, más allá, los techos de más edificios levantándose hacia el cielo metálico del invierno.

Volviendo el rostro hacia Inuyasha, Miroku dio un paso más sobre la suave y mullida cobija de nieve que cubría todo frente a ellos.

"¿En dónde...?"

"Ésta es mi casa, Miroku-sama." sonrió Kagome, adelantándose a ellos y saliendo al patio cubierto de nieve. "Kaede-obbachan y yo conseguimos hacer un conjuro mediante el cual el pozo permitiese que ustedes me acompañaran a mi época." su sonrisa se ensanchó conforme salía más y más al patio abierto. "Deseaba que estuviesen conmigo durante la navidad... porque ustedes forman una parte muy importante de mi familia..."

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Shippou saltara hacia la nieve, marcando sus patitas de zorro sobre el hielo. "¡Podremos conocer la ciudad, Miroku! ¡¡Y Kagome me prometió llevarme a una tienda de golosinas!!"

"¿En serio?" Miroku frunció el cejo ligeramente confundido. Las palabras de Kagome le resultaban congruentes pero todavía no lograba comprender qué sucedía o por qué no podía recordar cómo habían llegado hasta ahí. Es decir, había estado sentado dentro de un manantial, tomando un baño junto con Inuyasha, y entonces...

¿Japón?

"Quiero que conozcan a mi familia." dijo la voz de Kagome, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "Mi hermano Souta seguramente está en la escuela, pero mi madre y mi abuelo deben estar adentro." luego echó a andar hacia la casa, seguida muy de cerca por un eufórico Shippou, una emocionada Sango y ... Ya.

Miroku se quedó observándoles caminar hacia las puertas de la casa, todavía aturdido, e Inuyasha, de pie cerca de él, le lanzó una mirada indiferente.

"Te golpeaste la cabeza con una roca al llegar aquí." dijo de pronto, con voz apagada. "Tal vez por eso..."

Mirándole de reojo, Miroku cabeceó ligeramente.

"No te preocupes, Inuyasha. Estoy seguro de que ya lo recordaré todo."

"Bien." e Inuyasha se alejó de él a pasos cortos, siguiendo a sus demás amigos.

Miroku fue detrás de él luego de echar una mirada a la puerta abierta a su espalda, donde un gato manchado y regordete descansaba sentado al borde de un viejo pozo de madera.

----------------------------------

El aroma a guisado se mezcló con el olor a pino de la estancia seca y cálida de la casa. Las puertas corredizas seguían abiertas frente a ellos pero el aire frío no les alcanzaba de lleno, por lo que Miroku se tomó la libertad de suspirar.

Frente a ellos y sentada también en un sillón, la madre de Kagome les observaba, con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que el viejo abuelo andaba a tientas alrededor del singular grupo, observando con curiosidad cada uno de los pequeños detalles en los cuatro invitados y el pequeño youkai.

"Entonces ustedes son los amigos de los que siempre nos habla Kagome." dijo de pronto la mujer, y todos ellos la miraron. "Tenía muchos deseos de conocerlos, en realidad me da mucho gusto que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación para pasar las navidades con nosotros."

Tanto Sango como Miroku inclinaron ligeramente su cabeza en aquél momento.

"No, muchas gracias a ustedes por habernos invitado." dijo Miroku, amablemente, mientras Sango asentía.

"Ha sido muy amable de su parte. No saben realmente lo que significa esto para nosotros.."

"Bien." exclamó de pronto el anciano, sonriendo ampliamente. "Kagome nos mencionó que no tenían nada que hacer para la navidad, y pensamos que sería buena idea que..."

"¡Abuelo!" chilló Kagome, ruborizándose ligeramente. "Esas cosas no se dicen.."

"Oh, lo siento... lo que quería decir es que... bueno, creo yo que en la época feudal no se celebraba la navidad, y..."

"Vengan conmigo." interrumpió de pronto Kagome, incorporándose. "Les mostraré sus habitaciones."

Shippou saltó del sofá, mirando de reojo al viejo que todavía observaba con curiosidad su cola esponjada, y fue detrás de la joven. Sango y Miroku se levantaron después, e Inuyasha, de pie detrás del sillón, esperó a que ellos fueran delante.

"Con su permiso." dijo Sango, y con un asentimiento de la madre de Kagome, los tres siguieron a su amiga a la planta superior, observando cada pequeño detalle en el decorado de la casa con completa fascinación.

Todos menos Inuyasha, que había estado tantas veces ahí que nada le resultaba extraño ya.

Entonces Kagome se detuvo, con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas, y se volvió hacia sus amigos. "Disculpen a mi abuelo." dijo, inclinando la cabeza. "En realidad él no sabe bien cuándo quedarse callado.."

Shippou ladeó la cabeza.

"¿A qué te refieres, Kagome?"

"Sobre lo de..." pero recordándose a sí misma no mencionar nada acerca de sus vidas, Kagome suspiró. "Nada, sólo discúlpenlo." y luego siguió subiendo los escalones uno por uno.

----------------------------------

Se detuvo finalmente frente a la puerta de la habitación de Souta y la abrió.

"Esta es la habitación de mi hermano Souta." dijo, cuando los dos humanos y el pequeño Shippou ensancharon sus ojos. "Shippou-chan podrá dormir con él estos días, estoy segura de que no le molestará."

"¡¿De verdad?!" chilló el kitsune, saltando dentro y observando maravillado los juguetes del chico. "Es... ¡Es maravilloso!"

Y sonriendo, Kagome continuó andando.

"La habitación de huéspedes." señaló, abriendo la puerta. Adentro había dos camas, un pequeño taburete, una ventana en el fondo y un closet pegado a la pared. "Aquí dormirán Miroku-sama y..." se volvió hacia ellos. Sango se había ruborizado ligeramente, Miroku le miraba de reojo, y cruzado de brazos, Inuyasha miraba hacia cualquier otra parte. "...aquí dormirán Miroku-sama e Inuyasha." dijo, rotundamente, señalándoles la entrada. "Sango y Kirara podrán quedarse conmigo."

E inclinando la cabeza, Miroku suspiró. Realmente había deseado poder compartir la habitación con Sango o Kagome. Pero al sentir la mirada furiosa de Inuyasha sobre sí, prefirió incorporarse, sonreírle amablemente y entrar a la habitación en primer lugar.

"Hay algo de ropa que pueden usar dentro del armario." dijo Kagome, marchándose hacia su propia habitación. "Quiero llevarlos a conocer la ciudad." y sonriendo se alejó de ahí, seguida de cerca por una emocionada Sango.

E Inuyasha y Miroku se quedaron solos.

"Es sorprendente lo que han hecho las personas a lo largo de los años." dijo Miroku, cuando Inuyasha entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. "Ya ni siquiera usan futones..."

"Keh." gruñó Inuyasha, caminando hacia la ventana cerrada y abriéndola con un movimiento brusco. "No es nada emocionante realmente..." las ramas secas del árbol sagrado se agitaron con una ligera ventisca y un grupo de bolas de nieve cayó pesadamente al suelo con un _ploff_. "Una vez aquí pasa pronto la novedad..."

Lanzándole una mirada fija, Miroku se sentó en la cama y disfrutó de la suavidad del colchón bajo su cuerpo.

"Que cómodo es." sus manos tocaron con suavidad las colchas y volvió a mirar a Inuyasha. "¿Qué cama deseas ocupar?"

El hanyou no se volvió para verlo.

"Cualquiera está bien." dijo simplemente, con la mirada clavada en la parte corroída del viejo árbol.

Sin dejar de verlo, Miroku inclinó su cabeza. "¿Hay algo molestándote, Inuyasha?"

No hubo respuesta, y resignándose, Miroku se incorporó y caminó hacia el susodicho armario. Lo abrió con un movimiento de su mano sana y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más al toparse con una serie de ropas que jamás en su vida había visto.

"Vaya..." jadeó, tomando una camisa cualquiera con sus manos y observando y tocando cada hebra con la que había sido cosida. "Es muy..."

"Sólo quería saber..." murmuró Inuyasha, y los ojos violetas de Miroku se volvieron hacia él.

"¿Si?"

El hanyou se dio la media vuelta, con los brazos cruzados, y lo miró fijamente.

"¿Qué es lo que no recuerdas?"

Miroku le sostuvo la mirada, unos instantes, hasta que sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia él.

"Pues... en realidad... no lo sé... sólo recuerdo que estaba sentado en los baños, tú estabas cerca, hablándome sobre los pasteles de Kagome, y luego..." arqueó una ceja en dirección a Inuyasha y se quedó callado.

Las mejillas del hanyou comenzaron a enrojecer lentamente.

"¿Y luego..?"

"No sé." admitió Miroku, sonriendo ligeramente. "Estaba acostado sobre el suelo dentro de esa cosa y tú me estabas gritando..."

Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha temblaron. "¿Es todo? ¿No recuerdas nada más? ¿¿Qué hiciste luego de bañarte?? ¿Lo que dijo Kaede?"

"...no..."

"Oh." el cabello plateado cayó de pronto en cortinas sobre el rostro del hanyou cuando se inclinó para sentarse en una cama. "Bien, supongo que..."

Miroku rió, entre dientes, y caminó hacia la cama frente a la de Inuyasha. "Seguramente no era nada importante. Eso es lo de menos."

Las orejas de Inuyasha se crisparon.

"Si hubiese sido importante lo recordaría, ¿No?"

Silencio.

"Ya lo recordaré en su momento, ahora no importa."

Y de repente, con un movimiento violento, Inuyasha se incorporó, tomó bruscamente a Miroku por la ropa y, de golpe, lo arrojó sobre la cama en la que había estado, antes de inclinarse sobre él y apoyar su cuerpo sobre el del sorprendido monje con sus garras firmemente cerradas alrededor de las muñecas de Miroku.

"¡¿Cómo puedes?!" exclamó, con los ojos bien abiertos. "¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de... cómo puedes decir que no te importa?!"

La mirada azul violeta del sacerdote tembló ligeramente mientras le observaba con estupefacción.

"¿D-de qué estás hablando, Inuyasha..?"

"¡De lo que...!" el rubor en el rostro del hanyou se encendió todavía más. "El baño.. tú... dijiste que..."

"¿Qué.. qué fue lo que dije...?"

Permanecieron un momento callados, con ambas miradas fija una en la otra, hasta que Inuyasha se sacudió, se incorporó casi tan de golpe como se inclinó, y se alejó un par de pasos de él, tambaleándose.

"¿R..realmente no lo recuerdas..?"

Incorporándose, Miroku le dedicó una mirada perpleja.

"N-no.. ¿Qué fue lo que dije..? ¿¿Algo malo?? ¿¿T-te lastimé..??"

"..." caminando hacia el armario, Inuyasha tomó una camiseta negra de manga larga, unos pantalones de mezclilla cualesquiera y unos zapatos tenis también negros y los arrojó al monje que todavía lo miraba desde la cama. "Ponte esto." ordenó, con una voz fría. "Te irán bien."

Mirando la ropa y sintiéndose repentinamente alarmado y culpable, Miroku asintió y la tomó. Y, ante la sorpresa de Inuyasha, depositó su Shakujou en la cama, deshizo el nudo de su capa violeta con un tirón de tela y poniéndose de pie comenzó a quitarse el traje oscuro.

Los ojos dorados le observaron de reojo mientras su rostro enrojecía cada vez más.

"¿Q...qué estás..?"

La ropa cayó al piso y, ensanchando sus ojos al tope, Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la nariz antes de voltearse y salir casi corriendo de la habitación.

Miroku le vio salir con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" gimió, en voz baja. Luego miró la ropa en la cama antes de tomar los pantalones y empezar a ponérselos.

----------------------------------

Recargándose contra la parte exterior de la puerta cerrada, Inuyasha jadeó fuertemente y se frotó la nariz sangrante con la manga de su kimono, dejando un rastro de sangre por su rostro y la tela de su ropa.

Pero no importaba, porque sus ojos dorados mostraban una mirada ausente y en sus labios una sonrisa estúpida se había formado.

_Le había visto desnudo..._

Es decir, otras veces antes también, pero nunca después de que...

"Pero no lo recuerda, perro estúpido." gruñó, recargando su cabeza contra la puerta de madera a su espalda. _¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué si él podía recordarlo todo a la perfección? Los días, las noches sin dormir pensando en la manera adecuada para decírselo, soñando con el momento en que finalmente pudiese acercarse y tomar su mano sin temor alguno, el día en que Miroku sonriera sólo para él y pudiera dejar de sentirse asustado ante la posibilidad de que alguna de esas mujeres pudiese aceptar con agrado ser la madre de su sucesor...

Y cuando finalmente se lo había dicho, _él lo olvidaba..._

"¿Realmente no lo recuerdas?" gimió, apoyando su mejilla en la madera fría y clavando su mirada en ningún punto en especial. _¿O es sólo tu manera de decirme que no deseas tomar parte en esto?_

Volvió a gemir, pesadamente, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y su cuerpo entero cayó hacia atrás con torpeza. Y se ruborizó entero al sentir cómo su espalda chocaba contra otro cuerpo y un par de brazos le envolvían para evitar que cayese.

"Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ahí..." dijo la voz de Miroku, y torpemente Inuyasha se volvió hacia él. Y lo que vio tomó su aire, sus latidos e impulsó a toda la sangre de su cuerpo a subir a su cara de forma violenta.

"M..Miroku..."

Mirando dentro de los ojos dorados del hanyou por un largo rato, Miroku sonrió. Acababa de darse cuenta de que Inuyasha no había dado muestra alguna de querer levantarse, así que, sin previo aviso, lo atrajo hacia sí, enterró su rostro en el cuello del hanyou, sintiendo cómo éste se estremecía, y lo arrastró dentro del cuarto.

"No me había dado cuenta de lo lindo que eres, Inuyasha.." susurró de pronto, cerca de su oreja derecha, y el rostro entero de Inuyasha se encendió de golpe.

_¡No lo olvidaste entonces!_

Estaba preparándose ya para devolverle el abrazo, cuando las manos traviesas del houshi se deslizaron con suavidad por su cintura, hasta sus caderas, y...

_PAFF!!_

"¡¡¡E-ERES UN... PERVERTIDO!!!"

Riendo ligeramente, frotando su mejilla enrojecida y sonriendo de forma nerviosa al Inuyasha enfurecido al otro lado de la habitación, Miroku se llevó una mano a la nuca.

"Vamos, Inuyasha, era una broma..."

"¡¡PUES NO ME GUSTAN ESA CLASE DE BROMAS!!" y sin volverse para verlo, Inuyasha salió de la habitación cerrando con un portazo.

En silencio y sólo en medio del dormitorio, Miroku empezó a percatarse de que realmente había algo muy importante en esos recuerdos que había olvidado...

_¿Pero qué?_

**continuará...**

_capítulo siguiente:_ cada año el festival del Sengoku Jidai viene a la ciudad, pero como siempre Kagome no tiene dinero para asistir.

**notas:** ¬-¬ como dije, no es un fanfic ni muy interesante ni muy pensado, pero bueno… tendrá varios capítulos para que Miroku e Inuyasha intimen más en el mundo actual :3 Para recordar esos recuerdos olvidados (todavía no pienso en un por qué XD) o, en todo caso, reconstruirlos por ahí o.o... y ya. Tengo sueño.


End file.
